wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/IX
Rodzina Połanieckich 52 Nazajutrz pani Połaniecka odebrała list od męża, że tego dnia nie wróci, jedzie bowiem oglądać kolonię położoną z drugiej strony miasta. Następnego za to dnia wrócił i przywiózł ze sobą Świrskiego, który od dawna był obiecał Bigielom i Połanieckim, że ich na letnim mieszkaniu odwiedzi. — Wyobraź sobie — rzekł po przywitaniu się z żoną Połaniecki — że ten Buczynek, który oglądałem, leży o miedze od Jaśmienia starego Zawiłowskiego; dowiedziawszy się o tym, odwiedziłem staruszka, który ma się niedobrze — i niespodzianie znalazłem w Jaśmieniu pana Świrskiego. Pomógł mi oglądać Buczynek i dom bardzo mu się podobał. Jest też ładny ogród, duży staw i trochę lasu. Niegdyś był to znaczny majątek, ale grunta rozprzedano, tak że przy dworze mało się pozostało. — Ładna, bardzo ładna rezydencja — rzekł Świrski. — Dużo cienia, dużo powietrza i dużo spokoju. — Kupisz? — spytała Marynia. — Być może. Tymczasem chciałbym nająć. Zamieszkalibyśmy tam przez resztę lata i przekonali się, czy nam dobrze. Właściciel tak jest pewien, że nam się tam pobyt spodoba, iż zgadza się na wynajęcie. Byłbym mu zaraz dał zadatek, ale wolałem wiedzieć, co o tym myślisz. Maryni żal było trochę towarzystwa Bigielów, ale zauważywszy, że mąż patrzy pilnie w jej oczy i że ma widocznie ochotę zamieszkać przez resztę lata u siebie, oświadczyła, że zgadza się najchętniej. Bigielowie poczęli się sprzeczać i kłaść weto, lecz gdy Połaniecki przedstawił im. że tu chodzi o wypróbowanie domu, w którym prawdopodobnie oboje z Marynią będą mieszkali każdego lata, do końca życia, musieli przyznać, że powód jest słuszny. Połaniecki zaś rzekł: — Jutro tedy najmę i co potrzeba jeszcze ze sprzętów przeniosę z Warszawy, a pojutrze będziemy się mogli przenieść. — To zupełnie, jakby pan chciał stąd jak najprędzej uciec — odpowiedziała pani Bigielowa — po co taki pośpiech? Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że państwo Połanieccy przeniosą się za cztery dni do Buczynka. Tymczasem podano obiad, w czasie którego Świrski począł opowiadać, jakim sposobem Połaniecki znalazł go w Jaśmieniu u Zawiłowskich. — Panna Helena chciała — rzekł — żebym malował portret ojca, i życzyła sobie, żeby to mogło odbywać się w Jaśmieniu. Pojechałem, bo mi tęskno za robotą, a przy tym staruszek ma ciekawą głowę. Ale nie mogło z tego nic być. Oni tam we dworze mają dwułokciowe mury, przez co w pokojach złe światło. W tych warunkach nie chciałem malować, a następnie znalazła się i druga przeszkoda, bo model dostał ataku pedogry. Doktor, którego wzięli z sobą na wieś, mówił mi, że to stan nie jest dobry i że się może źle skończyć. — Żal mi pana Zawiłowskiego — rzekła Marynia bo to widocznie zacny człowiek. I panna Helena biedna. W razie jego śmierci zostanie zupełnie sama. A czy on zdaje sobie sprawę ze swego stanu? — I zdaje, i nie zdaje, jak to on: zawsze oryginał. Niech pani spyta męża, jak go przyjął. Połaniecki uśmiechnął się i rzekł: — Zwiedzając Buczynek dowiedziałem się, że Jaśmień tuż, i postanowiłem tam pojechać. Panna Helena zaprowadziła mnie do ojca, ale on kończył sobie właśnie różaniec i nie przywitał się ze mną, póki nie odmówił ostatniej Zdrowaśki. Potem zaczął mnie przepraszać i powiada tak: „Bo to tam matadory niebieskie swoją drogą, z Nią człek śmielszy i po staremu: jak Ona się zmiłuje, to i dobrze, bo Jej niczego nie odmówią." — Co to za typ! — zawołał Świrski. Bigielowie poczęli się śmiać, pani Marynia rzekła jednak, że jest w takiej ufności coś wzruszającego, na co Świrski zgodził się, Połaniecki zaś mówił dalej: — Potem wspomniał mi, że mu czas myśleć o testamencie, a ja nie zaprzeczałem, jak się zwykle robi, bo mi chodziło o naszego Zawiłka. Powiedziałem mu natomiast, że jest to kwestia czysto prawna, na którą nigdy nie za wcześnie — i że nawet zupełnie młodzi ludzie powinni o tym myśleć. — To i moje zdanie — wtrącił Bigiel. — Mówiliśmy też i o młodym Zawiłowskim — rzekł Połaniecki — staruszek pokochał go serdecznie. — Jakże! — zawołał Świrski. — Jak się dowiedział, że byłem w Przytułowie, zaraz zaczął się o niego dopytywać. — To pan był w Przytułowie? — spytała pani Połaniecka. — Cztery dni, pani — odrzekł malarz. — Ogromnie lubię Osnowskiego. — A panią Osnowską? — O niej wypowiedziałem moje zdanie w Rzymie i, o ile pamiętam, rozpuściłem język jak bicz. — Pamiętam i ja. Był pan bardzo niegodziwy. Cóż młoda para? — A nic. Szczęśliwa. Ale jest tam panna Ratkowska: ogromnie miła panna! Bez mała, żem się w niej nie zakochał. — Masz tobie! A mówił mi Staś, że pan się we wszystkich kocha. — Stale, pani. To jest: stale we wszystkich, a zatem stale. Bigiel usłyszawszy to zastanowił się dobrze i rzekł: — To jest sposób, żeby się nigdy nie ożenić. — Niestety, drogi panie! — zawołał Świrski. — To też i jest. Po czym zwróciwszy się do Maryni rzekł: — To może pan Stanisław mówił pani i o dalszej naszej umowie? Jak mi pani powie: „Żeń się!" — żenię się! Taki był układ z pani mężem, i dlatego chciałbym, żeby pani zobaczyła pannę Ratkowska. Jej na imię Stefania, to znaczy: Uwieńczona. Ładne imię, prawda? Ciche jakieś stworzenie, nieśmiałe, bojące się pani Anety i panny Castelli, ale widocznie poczciwe. Miałem tego dowód. Jak chodzi o jaką pannę, to wszystko uważam i notuję w pamięci. Przyszedł raz przy mnie do Przytułowa żebrak, z twarzą jak jaki pustelnik z Tebaidy. Pani Osnowską i panna Castelli powypadały do niego z aparatami fotograficznymi i nuż go fotografować z boków, z przodu — ile wlazło, a staremu może się chciało jeść. Poddawał się w nadziei jałmużny, ale było mu widocznie przykro. Prości ludzie mają tego rodzaju pojęcia. Otóż żadna z tych pań tego nie spostrzegła, a przynajmniej na to nie zważała. Obchodziły się z nim jak z rzeczą — i dopiero panna Ratkowska powiedziała im, że starego upokarzają i męczą. To mała rzecz, ale dowodzi serca i delikatnych uczuć. Kręci się tam koło niej ten piękny Kopowski, ale ona nie zachwyca się nim tak jak te panie, które się nim bawią, malują go, wymyślają dla niego kostiumy, przebierają i nieledwie na ręku noszą jak lalkę. Nie. Ona mi sama powiedziała, że ją Kopowski nudzi, i to mi się także podoba, bo on ma tyle rozumu ile gałka u laski. — Pan Kopowski — rzekł Bigiel — potrzebuje, o ile słyszałem, pieniędzy, a panna Ratkowska niebogata. Wiem, że jej ojciec umierając został dłużny bankowi sumę, która z procentami wyniosłaby do dnia ostatniego ubiegłego miesiąca... — Co nam do tego? — przerwała pani Bigielowa. — Właściwie, to masz słuszność; to nie nasza sprawa. — A jak wygląda panna Ratkowska? — spytała Marynia. — Panna Ratkowska? Ona nie jest piękna, ale ma słodką twarz, bladą cerę i ciemne oczy. Pani ją zobaczy, bo te panie mówiły, że mają chęć wpaść tu któregokolwiek dnia. A ja namawiałem, bo mi chodziło o to, żeby ją pani zobaczyła. — Dobrze! — odpowiedziała śmiejąc się Marynia. — Zobaczę i wydam wyrok. Ale jeżeli będzie pomyślny? Oświadczam się, słowo daję! W najgorszym razie dostanę odkosza. Jeśli pani powie: „Nie" — to pojadę na kaczki! W końcu lipca można już strzelać... — O, to poważne zamiary! — rzekła pani Bigielowa — żona albo kaczki! Pan Zawiłowski tak by się nie wyraził. — Bo i po co rozumować, skoro się kocha? — rzekła Marynia. — Ma pani słuszność, toteż ja mu zazdroszczę — nie panny Castelli, chociaż sam się w niej kochałem — o nie! ale właśnie tego stanu, w którym się już nie rozumuje. — A cóż pan ma przeciw pannie Castelli? — Nic, pani. Winienem jej wdzięczność, bom dzięki niej miał swoją porę złudzeń. Dlatego nie będę nigdy o niej źle mówił, chyba mnie ktoś bardzo pociągnie za język — więc niech mnie panie nie ciągną. — Ale owszem! — rzekła pani Bigielowa. — Musi nam pan o obojgu opowiadać. Proszę tylko na werandę, bo kazałam tam podać kawę. I po chwili znaleźli się na werandzie. Bigielęta rozbiegły się różnokolorowym stadkiem między drzewami kręcąc się na kształt jasnych motyli. Bigiel częstował Świrskiego cygarami, Marynia zaś korzystając z chwili przysunęła się do męża. który stał nieco z boku, i podniósłszy na niego swoje dobre oczy spytała: — Coś ty taki milczący, Stachu? — Zmęczony jestem — odpowiedział. — W mieście upał, a w naszym mieszkaniu można się udusić. Nie mogłem spać, bo i Buczynek zalazł mi do głowy. — A ja ciekawam tego Buczynka — wiesz? naprawdę ciekawam. Dobrześ zrobił, żeś go zobaczył i najął — bardzo dobrze. I patrzyła na niego z przymileniem, lecz widząc, że wyglądał istotnie nieswój, rzekła: — My tu zagadamy pana Świrskiego, a ty może pójdziesz trochę odpocząć. — Nie... nie mógłbym zasnąć — odpowiedział Połaniecki. Tymczasem Świrski mówił: — Nie ma nic wiatru. Żadna gałązka ani się poruszy. Prawdziwy letni dzień! Czy państwo uważają, że w czasie upału i w chwilach takiej ciszy cały świat wydaje się jakby zamyślony? To, pamiętam, Bukacki zawsze mawiał, że jest w tym coś mistycznego — i że chciałby umierać w taki słoneczny dzień... ot, tak sobie: siedzieć w fotelu, potem zasnąć i wsiąknąć w światło... — I nie umarł w lato — zauważył Bigiel. — Ale na wiosnę... i w pogodę. Przy tym na ogół biorąc nie męczył się, a to nade wszystko. Tu umilkł na chwilę, po czym dodał: — Bo śmierć — z tym się można i trzeba pogodzić, i to mnie nigdy nie oburzało; ale po co istnieje cierpienie, to, dalibóg, przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Nikt nie podniósł tej uwagi, więc Świrski strzepnąwszy popiół z cygara rzekł: — Ale mniejsza z tym. Po obiedzie i przy czarnej kawie można znaleźć weselszy temat. — O Zawiłku, niech nam pan powiada o Zawiłku! — zawołała pani Bigielowa. — Zawiłek podoba mi się. Widać we wszystkim, co on robi i mówi, lwi pazur — i w ogóle to niepospolita organizacja... ogromnie bujna. Przez te parę dni w Przytułowie poznaliśmy się trochę bliżej i zaprzyjaźnili. Nie macie państwo pojęcia, jak Osnowski go pokochał. I z nim, z Osnowskim, mówiłem otwarcie, że się boję, czy taki Zawiłek może być szczęśliwy z tymi paniami. — Ale dlaczego, panie? — spytała Marynia. — To tak trudno określić, gdy się nie ma żadnych faktów. Ale to się czuje. Dlaczego?... Bo one to są natury zupełnie odmienne. Widzi pani, te wszystkie wyższe aspiracje, które dla Zawiłowskiego są duszą życia, dla tych pań są tylko przyborem, czymś w rodzaju koronki przy sukni. To się wkłada od gości, a na co dzień chodzi się w szlafroku — i to już jest ogromna różnica. Boję się, czy zamiast poszybować jego lotem, one nie będą chciały, by dreptał przy nich ich gęsim truchcikiem — i czy tego, co w nim jest, nie rozmienią na drobne dla opędzenia swoich codziennych towarzyskich wydatków. A przecież w nim coś jest! Nie przypuszczam, żeby miały nastąpić jakieś katastrofy, bo nie mam prawa odmawiać im zwykłej, zdawkowej uczciwości, ale może nie być szczęścia. Powiem państwu tylko tyle: znacie przecie wszyscy Zawiłka i wiecie, że jest ogromnie prosty, a jednak, podług mnie, jego miłość jest dla Castelki za trudna i zanadto wyłączna. On kładzie w to całą duszę, a ona... cząsteczkę gotowa oddać — tak!... ale resztę rada by zachować na stosunki towarzyskie, na wygody, na tualety, na bywanie, na luksus, na five o'clocki, na lawn-tennisa z panem Kopowskim, słowem na ów młynek, w którym się życie pytluje na otręby... — To może się nie stosować do panny Castelli, i jeśli się nie stosuje, to tym lepiej dla Zawiłowskiego — rzekł Bigiel — ale w ogóle to jest trafne. — Nie — odpowiedziała pani Bigielowa — to przede wszystkim jest niegodziwe: pan naprawdę nienawidzi kobiet. — Ja nienawidzę kobiet! — zawołał Świrski wznosząc obie ręce ku niebu. — To chyba pan nie widzi, że pan z panny Castelli robi zwyczajną gąskę. — Ja, pani, dawałem jej tylko lekcje malowania, ale wychowaniem jej nie zajmowałem się nigdy. A pani Marynia słysząc to wszystko rzekła pogroziwszy Świrskiemu: — To aż dziwne, żeby taki dobry człowiek miał taki zły język. — W tym jest pewna słuszność — odpowiedział Świrski — ja sam to czuję i nieraz zadawałem sobie pytanie: czy ja naprawdę jestem dobry człowiek? Ale myślę, że jestem. Bo są ludzie, którzy obmawiają bliźnich przez zamiłowanie do grzebania w błocie — i to jest plugawe; są inni, którzy to czynią przez zazdrość — i to jest równie plugawe. Taki jednak Bukacjusz obgadywał dla konceptu, a ja... ja naprzód jestem gadatywus, po wtóre, człowiek, a zwłaszcza kobieta, zajmuje mnie więcej niż wszystko inne, a na koniec, lichota, płaskość i małe marności natury ludzkiej ogromnie mnie gryzą. I dalibóg, że to z tego idzie. Ja bym chciał, żeby wszystkie kobiety miały skrzydła, więc jak widzę, że niektóre mają tylko ogony, tak z samego zdziwienia poczynam krzyczeć wniebogłosy. — A czemu pan tak samo nie krzyczy na mężczyzn? — spytała pani Bigielowa. — A niech ich tam! Co oni mnie obchodzą! Przy czym, mówiąc poważnie, może nam się należy więcej niż paniom. Tu i pani Bigielowa, i Marynia napadły na nieszczęśliwego malarza, lecz on począł się bronić i mówił dalej: — Niech panie wezmą takiego Zawiłowskiego i taką pannę Castelli. On napracował się od dzieciństwa, nałamał się z trudnościami, namyślał się, dał już coś światu, a ona co? Czysty kanarek w klatce!... Dadzą mu wody, cukru, muchotrzepu i siemienia, a on ma tylko rozczesywać dziobkiem swoje żółte piórka i świergotać. Alboż tak nie jest? My ogromnie pracujemy, pani! Cywilizacja, nauka, sztuka, chleb i wszystko, na czym świat stoi, to ostatecznie nasze dzieło. A to przecie bajeczny trud! O tym się łatwo mówi, ale się ciężko dźwiga. Czy to jest słuszne albo naturalne, że was od tego odsuwają, nie wiem, i w tej chwili nie o to mi chodzi, ale na ogół biorąc wam się został tylko jeden dział: kochanie — więc umiejcie przynajmniej kochać. Tu smagła twarz jego przybrała wyraz wielkiej łagodności, a zarazem jakby melancholii. — Ot, ja na przykład, pracuję niby dla tej naszej sztuki. Dwadzieścia pięć lat mażę tam i mażę tym pędzliskiem po papierze albo po płótnie i Bóg jeden wie, com się napiłował, nimem z siebie coś wydobył; tymczasem czuję się samotny na świecie jak palec. A czegóż chcę? Oto żeby mi Pan Bóg za całą tę piłę dał jakie poczciwe kobieciątko, które by mnie trochę kochało i było wdzięczne za moją miłość! — To czemuż się pan nie żeni? — Czemu? — odparł z pewnym wybuchem Świrski — bo się boję, bo z was jedna na dziesięć umie kochać, choć nie macie nic innego do roboty. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało przybycie pana Pławickiego z panią Maszkową, która w fularowej, ciemnoniebieskiej sukni w białe kropki wyglądała z daleka jak motyl. Pan Pławicki wyglądał jak drugi motyl i zbliżywszy się do ganku począł mówić: — Porwałem, porwałem panią Maszkową i przyprowadzam. Dobry wieczór państwu, dobry wieczór, Maryniu! Jadę tu sobie do was dorożką, aż patrzę: pani stoi na ganku — więc porwałem i przyszliśmy piechotą. Dorożkę odprawiłem, bo myślę, że mnie odeślecie. Obecni poczęli witać panią Maszkową, ona zaś, zarumieniona przechadzką, poczęła tłumaczyć się wesoło, zdejmując kapelusz ze swych popielatych włosów, że istotnie pan Pławicki porwał ją niemal przemocą, gdyż spodziewając się powrotu męża nie chciała opuszczać domu. Pan Pławicki uspokajał ją, że mąż nie znalazłszy jej w domu domyśli się, gdzie jest, a za porwanie i za przechadzkę sam na sam nie będzie się gniewał, bo to przecie nie jest miasto, gdzie ludzie robią plotki z lada powodu — tu począł pociągać swoją białą kamizelkę z miną człowieka, który nie dziwiłby się, gdyby robiono o nim plotki — ale wieś, która ma swoje prawa i pozwala nie oglądać się na etykietę. To rzekłszy spojrzał filuternie na panią Maszkową, zatarł ręce i dodał: — He, he! wieś ma swoje prawa... Dobrzem powiedział: ma swoje prawa, tak! — i dlatego dla mnie nie ma jak wieś. Pani Maszkową śmiała się czując, że jej z tym ładnie i że ktoś może ją podziwiać. Lecz Bigiel, który sam będąc w rozumowaniu ścisłym, wymagał od wszystkich logiki, zwrócił się do Pławickiego i rzekł: — Jeśli nie ma jak wieś, to czemu pan dobrodziej nie chce na lato z miasta wyruszyć? — Jak pan powiada? — spytał pan Pławicki. — Czemu nie chcę wyruszyć? Chciałem się wybrać do Karlsbadu, ale... Tu umilkł na chwilę i zapomniawszy, że dopiero co dawał do zrozumienia, iż mógłby jeszcze młodą kobietę narazić na złe języki ludzkie, spojrzał z posępną rezygnacją i dodał: — Czy warto dbać o te parę lat życia, o które ani mnie, ani nikomu nie chodzi. — Masz tobie! — zawołała wesoło Marynia. — Jeśli tatuś nie pojedzie do Karlsbadu, to będzie pił Millbrun u nas w Buczynku. — W jakim Buczynku? — spytał Pławicki. — Prawda, trzeba ogłosić la grande nouvelle! I poczęła opowiadać, że Buczynek został wyszukany, najęty, że prawdopodobnie będzie kupiony i że za cztery dni oboje z mężem przenoszą się do tego Buczynka na całe lato. Lecz pani Maszkowa wysłuchawszy opowiadania podniosła ze zdziwieniem swoje oczęta na Połanieckiego i patrząc na niego spytała: — Więc państwo naprawdę nas opuszczają? — Tak jest — odrzekł jakby z pewną opryskliwością. — Aa! I przez chwilę patrzyła na niego wzrokiem osoby, która nic nie rozumie i która pyta, co to wszystko znaczy; lecz nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi zwróciła się do Maryni i poczęła obojętną rozmowę. Była tak wdrożona w formy światowe, że sam tylko Połaniecki mógł poznać, że wiadomość o Buczynku przenikła przez te pokłady, które tworząc jakby pokrowiec na jej mózgu przytępiły jego czułość. Domyśliła się jednak, że jej osoba może tu wchodzić w grę i że te nagłe przenosiny mogą stać z nią w związku. Z każdą minutą prawda ta przedstawiała się jej coraz jaśniej — i chłodna jej twarz przybrała wyraz jeszcze chłodniejszy. Stopniowo ogarniało ją uczucie upokorzenia. Zdawało się jej, że Połaniecki zrobił coś wprost przeciwnego temu, czego miała prawo od niego oczekiwać — i że uchybił ciężko nie tylko jej, ale tym wszystkim względom, jakie człowiek pewnej sfery winien kobiecie. I cała jej dusza odmalowała się w tym, że zabolało ją to mocniej niż jego odjazd. W pewnych razach kobiety wymagają tym więcej względów, im mniej im się należy, i tym więcej czci, im mniej na nią zasługują, bo potrzeba im tego do oszukiwania samych siebie: a równie często zaślepienie, delikatność lub komedianctwo mężczyzn przyznaje im wszystko, czego żądają — przynajmniej do czasu. Jednakże, w tym zamiarze przeprowadzenia się za kilka dni we wprost przeciwną stronę miasta była jakby godna gbura zapowiedź zerwania stosunku. Wiarołomstwo miewa swoje tego rodzaju zapowiedzi a posteriori — i miewa zawsze, albowiem nie ma w świecie przykładu, by stosunek oparty na wiarołomstwie ostał się. Ale tym razem grubiaństwo przeszło wszelką miarę i siejba wydała zbyt wcześnie właściwe żniwo. Mało lotna z natury myśl pani Maszkowej nie potrzebowała zbytnich wysileń, by dojść do wniosku, że to, co ją spotkało, nazywa się po prostu pogardą. A w tym samym czasie i Połaniecki myślał: „Jak ona bajecznie musi mną pogardzać!" Oboje zaś nie zdawali sobie w tej chwili sprawy, że to, w najlepszym razie, była tylko kwestia czasu. Lecz pani Maszkowa chwytała się jeszcze nadziei, że to może być jakieś nieporozumienie, jakiś chwilowy gniew, jakaś drażliwość fantasty, jakaś obraza, której nie umiała sobie wytłumaczyć, słowem, coś takiego, co może być mniej stanowczym, niż się pozornie wydaje. Jedna rozmowa, jedno słowo rzucone odpowiednio mogło jeszcze wszystko wyjaśnić. Sądząc, że i Połaniecki może odczuwa potrzebę takiej rozmowy, postanowiła mu ją ułatwić. Więc po herbacie poobiedniej poczęła się zbierać do domu i spojrzawszy na Połanieckiego rzekła: — A teraz muszę prosić którego z panów, by mnie odprowadził. Połaniecki wstał. Zmęczona, a zarazem gniewna jego twarz zdawała się mówić pani Maszkowej: „Jeśli chcesz szczerej prawdy, będziesz ją miała" — lecz niespodzianie Bigiel pomieszał im szyki rzekłszy: — Wieczór taki pogodny, że możemy wszyscy panią odprowadzić. I tak się stało. Pan Pławicki uważając się dziś za rycerza pani Maszkowej podał jej z wielką galanterią rękę i przez całą drogę zabawiał ją rozmową, tak że do Połanieckiego, który prowadził panią Bigielową, nie miała sposobności ani słowa przemówić, prócz „dobranoc" przy bramie. Temu „dobranoc" towarzyszył uścisk ręki, który był nowym pytaniem — bez odpowiedzi. Połaniecki zresztą rad był, że nie potrzebuje dawać objaśnień. Mógł dać tylko mętne, a przede wszystkim przykre. Pani Maszkowa już obecnie budziła w nim tyleż duchowego niesmaku, ile fizycznego pociągu, i z obu tych przyczyn uważał, że pozostawszy w domu Bigielów będzie ją miał zbyt blisko. Zresztą wyszukał Buczynek i wynajął go głównie z tego powodu, że natury sprężyste, naciśnięte zbyt silnie, instynktowo muszą coś przedsiębrać i działać, choćby owo działanie nie było w bezpośrednim związku z tym, co im dolega. Nie miał jednak bynajmniej poczucia, że ucieczka od niebezpieczeństwa równa się powrotowi na uczciwą drogę lub nawet prowadzi do niej; w tej chwili zdawało mu się, że na to za późno, że to jest rzecz przepadła raz na zawsze. „Uciekać — mówił sobie — był na to czas. Obecnie jest to tylko egoizm zwierzęcia, które zaniepokojone w jednym legowisku, szuka sobie drugiego." Zdradziwszy oto poprzednio Marynię zdradza teraz panią Maszkowa z obawy, by stosunek z nią nie stał się zbyt męczącym — i zdradza w sposób zarówno nędzny, jak gruby, depcąc po niej. To tylko nowa podłość, której dopuszcza się jak desperat, w przekonaniu, że jakkolwiek by się wysilał, stoczy się zawsze w przepaść. Na dnie tych myśli kryło się jednak niezmierne zdumienie. Gdyby to wszystko zdarzyło się komu innemu, biorącemu życie lekko, taki mógłby machnąć ręką i uważać, że spotkał go jeden więcej wesoły wypadek. Połaniecki rozumiał, że wielu patrzyłoby na sprawę w ten właśnie sposób. Ale on wyrobił był w sobie zasady, miał je — i spadł z całej ich wysokości, zatem jego upadek był tym większy. „Więc — myślał sobie — to, com zdobył, do czegom doszedł, ostatecznie od niczego nie broni. Mając to kręci się kark, tak jakby się niczego nie miało." I rzecz ta wydawała mu się wprost nie do pojęcia. Dlaczego? z jakiej przyczyny? Na to pytanie nie umiał sobie odpowiedzieć i zwątpiwszy poprzednio o swej uczciwości i honorze począł teraz wątpić o rozumie, czuł bowiem, że nie może tu czegoś uchwycić i uświadomić. W ogóle zaś czuł się człowiekiem strąconym w jakąś duchową pustkę, który nie może niczego odnaleźć, nawet przywiązania do żony. Wydało mu się, że zatraciwszy w sobie wszystkie ludzkie strony zatracił zarazem zdolność i prawo do kochania jej. Z nie mniejszym też zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że w głębi serca żywi jakby urazę do niej za swój własny upadek. Dotychczas nie skrzywdził nikogo w życiu, nie mógł więc wiedzieć że zwykle czuje się urazę, a nawet nienawiść, do tego, komu się czyni krzywdę. Tymczasem towarzystwo po pożegnaniu pani Maszkowej wracało do domu. Marynia szła teraz obok męża, ale przypuszczając, że jest zajęty obliczeniami tyczącymi kupna kolonii, i pamiętając, że w takich razach nie lubił, gdy mu przeszkadzano, nie przerywała milczenia. Wieczór był tak ciepły, że po powrocie zostali jeszcze na ganku. Bigiel począł zatrzymywać Świrskiego na noc żartując przy tym, że taki Herkules nie pomieści się w jego bryczuszce obok pana Pławickiego. Połaniecki, któremu obecność kogoś obcego była na rękę, poparł nalegania Bigiela. — Niech pan zostanie — rzekł—ja jutro rano jadę do miasta, więc zabierzemy się razem. — Pilno mi tylko do malowania — odpowiedział Świrski. — Jutro chciałem się zabrać od rana do roboty, a w ten sposób będzie marudztwo. — Czy pan ma jaką terminową robotę? — spytała Marynia. — Nie, pani, ale ręka wychodzi z wprawy. To jest tego rodzaju rzemiosło, że w nim nigdy nie wolno odpoczywać; straciłem już tyle dni na włóczędze, to do Przytułowa, to do państwa, a farby tymczasem schną. Obie panie poczęły się śmiać, że to mówi sławny mistrz, który przecie powinien być wolny od obawy, że zapomni malować. Lecz Świrski odrzekł: — To się tak zdaje, że gdy się dojdzie do pewnej doskonałości, to się ją posiada. To dziwna rzecz ten ludzki organizm, który ma tylko do wyboru: albo iść naprzód, albo się cofać. Nie wiem, czy tak we wszystkim, ale w artyzmie nie wolno powiedzieć sobie: „Już dobrze!" — nie wolno stanąć. Jak przez tydzień nie maluję, nie tylko tracę biegłość łapy, ale nie poczuwam się w mocy. Ręka tępieje — to jeszcze rozumiem! — ale przy tym tępieje i zmysł artystyczny, tępieje po prostu talent. Myślałem, że to tak jest tylko w moim zawodzie, bo w nim ogromnie dużo znaczy technika; ale dacie państwo wiarę, że ten Śniatyński, który pisuje do teatru, mówił mi to samo. A w takiej literaturze na czymże polega technika? Na tym chyba, żeby jej nie mieć albo przynajmniej żeby jej nie było widać. Jednak i tamten gadał, że nie może stanąć, że cofa się lub postępuje w miarę wysileń. Służba sztuce! — to ładnie brzmi. Ach, co za psia służba, w której nigdy nie ma spoczynku i nigdy spokoju! Nic, tylko mozół i strach! Czy to już przeznaczenie całego ludzkiego pogłowia, czy tylko my jesteśmy takie zamęczone figury... Świrski wprawdzie nie wyglądał wcale na zamęczoną figurę, nie wpadał też w ton patetyczny narzekając na swoje rzemiosło; ale w rozmachanych słowach jego była jakaś szczerość, która czyniła je zajmującymi. Po chwili podniósł pięść i wygrażając nią księżycowi, który właśnie ukazał się nad lasem, zawołał na wpół wesoło, na wpół ze złością: — Ot, taka pyza! Jak raz nauczyła się kręcić koło ziemi, tak już jest pewna swojej sztuki. Żeby choć jedną taką chwilę mieć w życiu! Pani Marynia poczęła się śmiać i podniósłszy mimo woli oczy w kierunku ręki Świrskiego rzekła: — Niech pan nie narzeka. To nie tylko artystom nie wolno stanąć. Czy się pracuje nad obrazem, czy nad samym sobą, to wszystko jedno, a pracować trzeba, każdej godziny, bo inaczej byłoby źle. — Ogromnie trzeba pracować! — przerwał z westchnieniem pan Pławicki. Lecz ona mówiła dalej szukając z pewnym wysileniem jakiegoś porównania i podnosząc przy tym brwi: — I widzi pan, gdyby ktoś choć na chwilkę powiedział sobie: „Jestem dostatecznie mądry i dość dobry" — to już to samo nie byłoby ani mądre, ani dobre. Oto mnie się wydaje, że my wszyscy płyniemy przez jakąś głębinę, gdzieś do lepszego brzegu, ale kto tylko chce odpocząć i przestanie poruszać rękoma, tego zaraz własny ciężar ciągnie na dno. — Frazesy! — rzekł nagle Połaniecki. Ona zaś, rada z trafności porównania, odpowiedziała: — Nie, Stachu! jak ciebie kocham, tak to nie frazesy! — Dałby Bóg tylko zawsze takie słyszeć — rzekł żywo Świrski. — Pani ma zupełną słuszność. Lecz Połaniecki w gruncie rzeczy również był przekonany, że ona ma słuszność — i, co więcej, w tych ciemnościach, które go otaczały, poczęło coś błyszczeć na kształt światełka. Oto on właśnie powiedział był sobie: „Jestem dostatecznie mądry, dostatecznie dobry — i mogę odpocząć" — oto on właśnie zapomniał o konieczności ciągłego wysiłku, on zaprzestał poruszać rękoma na głębinie i wnet własny ciężar pociągnął go na dno. Tak było! Wszystkie te wysokie religijne i moralne zasady, które zdobył, zamknął w swej duszy, tak jak zamykał w kasie pieniądze — i uczynił z nich martwy kapitał. Miał je, ale jakby na składzie. Wpadł w zaślepienie skąpca, który cieszy się nagromadzonym złotem, ale żyje jak nędzarz. Miał je, ale z nich nie żył — i zaufawszy swemu bogactwu wyobraził sobie, że jego życiowe rachunki są pokończone i że może spocząć. A teraz poczynał się jakby brzask wśród tej nocy, która zalegała jego umysł, i z cienia poczęła się wychylać ku niemu mglista jeszcze i niewyraźna prawda, że tego rodzaju rachunki nie mogą być nigdy zamknięte — i że to jest ogromna, codzienna i nieustanna praca, która, jak mówi Marynia, kończy się dopiero tam, gdzieś, na drugim, lepszym brzegu.